


You came for me

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Kara goes to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: A mission goes wrong in the future and Kara's help is needed.





	You came for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :)  
> Welcome to my new work!  
> As much as it pains me to say, this one-shot follows the events of the s3 finale, yes Mon-El and Winn left and that heartbreaking scene on the balcony happened as well. But let me show you a solution... think about how amazing it would be if Kara went to the future with the boys, just imagine... buuuut since we're not allowed to have nice things, I had to write it myself, anyways, I hope you like it <3

It’s been almost three months since Reign and the witches were defeated and things have been pretty quiet around National City, but Kara knew that something big was bound to happen any time soon, so she decided to enjoy this “break” as much as she could. 

Alex stopped by Kara’s loft for their usual sisters night. They drank wine and chatted for a while until they decided to watch a movie. 

“What’s wrong? You’ve been oddly distressed and tense ever since we sat on this couch.” 

“I don’t know, I just... I’ve been having this weird tingling in my finger and I have no idea why.” 

“Why are you still wearing it?” Alex asked pointing her head towards Kara's ring finger.

“Oh, it’s just something I started to wear a few days after, hm... after Mon-El left. But now I’ve grown used to it and I don’t want to take it off, it feels weird if I don’t have it on my finger.” 

“Okay, any idea when it started?” 

“A few days ago.” 

“That’s strange. Maybe we can ask Brainy for help and look it up tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Now let’s go back to that movie. No more distractions.” 

“Okay, sir.” Kara said chuckling. 

\----- 

“From the little I got, I must assume that there is some sort of message in here.” 

“Okay, and you can decode it, right?” 

“Yes, I sure can. Give me a few hours and I’ll bring the results.” 

“Thank you, and in the meantime you, Kara, are going to help me with some files.” 

“Really, Alex? You don’t have anything better for me to do?” 

“No, unfortunately, not. Come on, I need your help.” 

“Okay, I’m coming.” 

A few hours later, Brainy told the danvers sisters that there was a message coming from Winn’s hologram through Mon-El's flight ring. 

“Are you sure about this?” Alex questioned. 

“Yes, I ran all the calculations and there’s a 89,67% of chances that I’m right.” 

“Okay, can you get in touch with them so we can know exactly what happened?” Kara asked. 

“I can try.” He couldn’t find anything compatible with the future tech, so he decided to use himself instead. 

“Kara, it’s so good to see you again.” 

“Winn, is everything okay?” 

“Actually, it’s not... we kind of need your help.” 

“My help? Why?” 

“Well, you see, Mon-El and the rest of the team were out there trying to defeat Brainiac, as you know, but something we were not expecting happened.” 

“Winn, can you please just tell us what exactly is going on?” Alex asked, slightly impatient. 

“Okay, so you remember that one time Kara was attacked by Non, right? Well, something kind of similar happened here. Brainiac somehow manage to anticipate the legionnaires moves and he hit them with a blast with similar effects of black mercy.” 

“Oh Rao! And what exactly you need me to do?” 

“Well... we were able to successfully wake up all of the legionnaires... except for one. Look, we tried everything we could think of, but nothing worked. I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t really necessary.” 

“Okay, so we need to come up with a plan. Give us time and we’ll think about something.” Alex said. 

“Absolutely not! We can’t afford to waste any more time. I already know what we’re gonna do.” 

“Oh yeah? Please tell me.” 

“I’m going to the future to help him.” 

“YOU WHAT?” 

“Look, Alex, it’s fine. I’ll just go there, help them wake Mon-El up and then I’ll come back. It’ll be like I never left.” 

“Okay, if you are so determined to do this, then I’ll come with you.” 

“You don’t have to. I’ll be fine. Plus you have your duties here, director Danvers.” 

“Are you sure? I can ask J’onn to take care of this place while we’re gone.” 

“I’m sure. They need you here. Besides, I won’t be alone there, right? I’ll have Winn... and Mon-El too, sort of. It’s gonna be okay. I promise.” 

“Alright, I trust you.” 

\----- 

When Kara arrived in the 31st century, she didn’t notice too much difference from the present, except for that giant building where CATCO was supposed to be. It must be the Legion’s headquarters, she thought to herself. 

When she got there she was immediately greeted by Winn. 

“Kara! It’s amazing to see you in person again. You have no idea how much I missed you.” He said hugging her.

“I know, Winn. I missed you too. That place is not the same without you there.” 

“I miss them too. Anyway, let's get inside, there’s so much I want and need to show you.” 

“And I look forward to it all, but first let’s take care of Mon-El, alright?” 

“Of course, that’s my best friend we’re talking about, okay?” 

They walked through the door and she realized that there were little things that slightly reminded her of the DEO. 

“How is he?” Kara asked while they were in the hall heading to the control room. 

“All the same. Nothing’s changed.” 

“So, what happened out there?” 

“Well, we had a plan and everything was under control, we had Mon and six other legionnaires with super cool powers strategically put in different spots so we could have the element of surprise, you know, but somehow the AI found out the plan and he showed up with this big machine, but to be honest I don’t even know what that was, anyway, it had these big black tubes that all of the sudden started to shoot these weird plants at their chests. I thought it looked weirdly familiar and I knew I had to make them leave the place and save them, “he stopped talking and opened a door, “We’re here.” 

“Where exactly?” 

“Mon-El’s room.” 

“What happened then?” 

“I remembered what we did and what we used when you were affected and we solved it. It was easy with our agents because they already had lives out here, you know... our only problem was Mon-El, we tried everything and everyone, but he wasn’t responding. I guess his dream was so real that he didn’t want to wake up. Kara, we need to do something soon. We’re running out of time, if he doesn’t leave that place in the next couple of hours, he could die.” 

“We can’t let that happen, what should I do?” 

“First, I need to prepare the equipments in the other room, so keep him company for now.” Winn said walking to the door and leaving the room. 

“Hey, Mon. Don’t worry, I’m gonna get you out of wherever you are, I’m not gonna let you die. It’ll be okay, I promise,” she took his hands in hers and caressed it softly, “you look so peaceful and calm... is this what you felt like when I went into the Valley of Juru? Powerless, paralyzed and scared? I wish you could’ve just told me, but given our previous circumstances, I understand why you didn’t.” 

“Kara, it’s all set. Are you ready?” Winn said entering the room. 

“Yes, let’s do this.” 

“Alright, you need to sit on this chair and then I'll connect this helmet on you and when you’re ready, I’ll active it.” 

“Okay, I’m ready.” She said and closed her eyes. 

“Here we go,” Winn said adjusting the machine. “I hope it works.” He whispered. 

When Kara opened her eyes again she noticed she was in an old house that she couldn’t recognize. The blond didn’t have her powers, but she still could hear everything loud and clear; the first thing her ears picked up was a small baby laugh and then another one. She looked at her right side and noticed a wall full of pictures: there was one of her, Mon-El, Alex, Winn, James and J’onn at the dive bar; one of Mon-El and Winn playing video games; one of her and Alex singing; one of her and Mon-El at her loft in one of their many game nights; even her photo booth one was framed. However, there was one in specific that really got her attention: there were two kids playing in the living room, a girl, who couldn’t be older than six, and a baby boy. She never saw those kids before, but she had a pretty good guess about who they were. 

Kara looked through the window and instantly recognized where she was: Argo City. Why Mon-El's mind chose this place, she had no idea. She slowly went upstairs, all the way examining her surroundings, and finally reached the door where the laugh came from. The blond could easily hear two voices coming from inside. 

‘Daddy, come look at the crowns I’m making for you and mommy.’ 

‘It’s beautiful, sweetie. I loved it, and I’m sure your mommy will love it too.’ 

‘Where is she?” 

‘She’s busy with your grandma, honey, but she’ll be back soon, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘Wanna play more before your brother wakes up?’ 

‘YESH!’ 

While Kara was listening to the conversation, she was trying to gather her courage to open the door. However, her right hand was frozen on the door handle and she couldn’t move, no matter how hard she tried. It caught her off guard when the man did it, almost like he was feeling she was waiting there. 

She saw surprise and happiness in Mon-El's face and then the little girl came running into her arms and the baby was moving his little arms motioning for her to pick him up. 

‘Kara, you’re here!’ 

The woman was left speechless and was almost crying, this was all she wanted in her life but never dared to hope. 

Mon-El saw the tears in her face and asked, ‘Are you okay?’ 

Kara composed herself and said, ‘I need to talk to you.’ 

‘Okay, let’s go talk in the other room. Sweetie, why don’t you go finish your craft while I talk to your mother?’ 

‘But I want to play with mommy!’ 

‘I promise it’ll be fast, alright?’ Mon-El saw the girl nodding and then he led Kara to their bedroom. 

‘Is everything okay?’ It was the first thing Mon-El questioned. 

‘No, it’s not. Look, I know everything looks perfect here, but none of this is real. And I need you to wake up.’ 

‘What do you mean wake up? I’m not sleeping.’ 

‘No, you’re not, but you are in coma. You don’t remember anything at all?’ 

‘No, why? What happened?’ 

‘You and your team got hurt while you were fighting Brainiac. He used a plant that infects your mind and creates a dream of a person’s perfect life, while you’re totally paralyzed.’ 

‘This is insane, Kara. I think I would remember if something like this happened to me.’ 

‘But that’s the point. It erases your memory from that period of time to make it harder to get out, while you’re growing weaker outside. You need someone to remind you of your real life and help you leave. And that’s what I’m here for.’ 

‘No, that’s not possible.’ 

‘I know it all seems so real, I wish it was, but it’s not.’ 

‘No Kara, we have a family here, we can’t leave our kids behind!’ 

‘Oh, Mon-El! You have no idea how much I wish all of this was true.’ 

‘Then stay here with me.’ 

With a broken voice she said, ‘I can’t... as much as I want to, I can’t let you die.’ After a few seconds of silence, Kara took his hand and whispered to him, ‘Do you remember when we came back from that mission in Maaldoria and you stopped by my apartment with that bottle of club soda?’ 

‘Yes, I think I remember.’ 

‘I never told anyone about this, but that was the night I fell in love with you. I didn’t know at the time, but when I look back, I can see clearly. It was so easy and comfortable to be around you. I wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you. I was experiencing this new and different things and it terrified me. I thought it was never going to work and would only bring heartbreak. And then you confessed your feelings for me and that scared me even more. We actually had a chance, but my fear spoke louder and I shut you off. I’m sorry for that, I was really stupid. Anyway, my point is, life isn’t perfect. We will be sad, and hurt, and heartbroken, but this is part of what it means to be a human. We might be aliens, but we're allowed to have feelings, I’ve learnt that lesson. Don’t be afraid to ask for help when you need it, okay? I’m here for you... and I need you to wake up.’ 

It was hard and it took some time, but Kara got Mon-El out just in time. She opened her eyes first and waited frantically to see him waking up. He had a sad look on his face and she knew they needed to talk, but she gave him time to figure things out on his own. 

\----- 

Kara was standing in the balcony when she felt his presence, she turned to him right away and they shared a long passionate stare, full of questions but also understanding... and love. 

“Are you okay?” Mon-El asked. 

“I should be the one asking you this question.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? I know you and I can see you’re struggling with something. What is it?” 

“It’s just... that dream. I thought I had it handled, but I guess not.” 

“Do you regret it?” 

“No, of course not. I just don’t think it’s possible for us anymore.” 

“What, what do you mean?” 

“Well, we’re superheroes who have their duties in different centuries. I don’t see how we can make it work.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. I wish you weren’t, but you are.” 

“We need to put our jobs first, right? Maybe one day our paths will cross again and we’ll get our chance. Who knows?” 

“Mon-El, I can’t let you go again without saying what I really wanted to say to you.” 

“I need to tell you a few things too.” 

“I know we’ve faced a lot of crazy things since I found you in the legion ship and the circumstances have changed. I know we’re not the same we once were, but I can’t hide or deny it anymore. The truth is," she took a deep breath and said, "I still love you. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you.” 

“Oh Kara! I never stopped loving you neither.” 

“But what about Imra?” 

“I should’ve told you the truth about my marriage.” 

“Truth? What truth?” 

“We didn’t intend to get married, it was arranged. We did it to stop the war between Earth and Saturn, it was the only way. I could never forget you.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“What I’m saying is that kept you in my heart the entire time. Why do you think I’m still wearing your necklace even after seven years? Because I wanted to keep you close.” 

“Wow, I didn’t imagine something like this could happen. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I don’t know... I just didn’t want to cause you any more pain.” 

“Don’t you think it would have been better if you told me the truth? If you did, I think it would be easier to process everything, you know?” 

“Yes, I can see that now. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, what was our agreement?” 

“No more apologies, I get it.” He said with a smile. 

“I’m proud of you. I don’t think I ever said that to you.” 

“It’s okay. Your approval means the world to me.” 

After a few minutes of silence, Mon-El said with a whisper, “I think it’s time to say goodbye, huh?” 

“Yes, I think it is.” Kara responded with broken voice. 

“I loved spending a little more time with you, Kara...”, he cleared his throat and said, “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too. I hope I get to see you again soon.” She said with a smile and unshed tears. 

“Take care of yourself, Kara Zor-El of Krypton.” 

“I’ll be okay, Mon-El of Daxam.” 

Would they be okay, though? After all of their sacrifices and everything they’ve been through? Is this how their story was supposed to end? A tale like Romeo and Juliet: Starcrossed lovers with no happy endings? It didn’t feel right nor fair. 

Kara turned to leave, but at the last minute she changed her mind. She knew they had their duties, but would it be selfish if she decided to enjoy this moment a little bit more? 

She ran into his arms and kissed him like she never did before. She tried to put everything she was feeling into the kiss: fear, joy, trust, happiness, anxiety, but most of all, love. He kissed her back with everything he had too. It was like the world stopped and they were the only people that mattered. After their lips parted, they rested their foreheads like they always did. 

“I can’t stay away from you, Mon. Not again.” She said with her hands on his neck. 

“How are we gonna do it?” He said and put his arms on her waist, automatically. 

“I want to stay here with you.” 

“Are you sure about this? What about Alex and the DEO?” 

“I’m sure they’ll be okay. Plus, it’s not like I can’t come back right after I left, right?” 

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Mon-El laughed softly and kissed her again. “What do you want to do now?” 

“Well, first we need to break the news to Winn, I promised him I would let him show me the place. And then, I don’t know, I should go to your place, what do you think?” 

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. Come on, let’s go.” He said with a smirk and then took her hand. 

\----- 

Winn was thrilled to hear that Kara was staying with them for a while. He could finally show her how much his collection has grown and all the crazy things he has been doing. But what made him happier was the fact that his two best friends were together again. It’s been a long time since he’s seen them this happy. 

“What are you two waiting for? I have so much I want to show Kara.” 

“Calm down, Winn. We have all the time we need.” She laughed, took Mon-El's hand, gave him a small peck and a smile, and then they both followed Winn.


End file.
